Olyvar Jordayne
Ser Olyvar Jordayne, often referred to as Featherblade, is the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard for the Baratheon claimant, Cleos. History Olyvar's father died whilst he was only an infant and therefore as the first and only son, he inherited the Tor upon the onset. His mother ruled at first in his steed as regent but once he came off age, she demanded that the young Jordayne rule as was expected of him. Olyvar soon found the lordship was nothing to his liking, and came to resent the pressures placed on his shoulders. Instead, he sought a lifestyle of an aspiring knight - travelling the sands of Dorne and participating in grandiose tourneys, until he was finally knighted at one by Prince Aryyn Martell. He became famous throughout the kingdom for his valour and strength, earning the moniker "Featherblade" - in reference to his houses' sigil - which he wore proudly as a badge of glory. However, his true fame came to pass in a different way. Ser Olyvar, upon hearing that King Orys Baratheon was conducting a tour of the south, rode to the Dornish Marches to meet the royal procession. He found a place in the retinue and later participated in a grand hunt organized by Orys to seek out lion mountains. The Dornish Knight sought out the king, but found him cornered by a fierce lion. Olyvar slew the lion, and was knighted to the Kingsguard for his bravery and courage. He served King Orys until his death and then for most of King Renly's reign, and took part in numerous battles, most notably leading several major attacks during the Second Greyjoy Rebellion. A seasoned battle commander and a valiant knight, he was loved by the smallfolk but disliked by those closest to him for his shortcomings. Olyvar was extremely fond of King Renly, both as a friend and as a king, and they became very close over Renly’s reign. However, during a hunting trip, Renly met his end at the tusks of a boar - and Olyvar found only himself to blame, for he had failed in protecting the king. Haunted by guilt, he abandoned his vows and his white cloak to leave Westeros and seek work in Essos. He became a sellsword in the Company of the Cat, and after years of fighting found himself as the leader of said company. Recent History Third Era The Company of the Cat had been hired by Qohor to defend the city against Dothraki, but with no sight of such threat, Olyvar and his men decided to abandon the contract and seek service elsewhere. Fourth Era After hearing news that an army of unsullied, freedmen and sellswords and had sacked Meereen and was headed east into Lhazar, Olyvar led his men to Slaver's Bay in the hope of seeking out the host and taking up service with them. The host came across a Dothraki khalasar led by Khal Drozho, who they engaged in battle. Midway through the battle, Cleos Baratheon's army was joined by Ser Olyvar Jordayne and the three-thousand men of the Company of the Cat, who had been following the Baratheon host through Lhazar. Together they defeated the Dothraki, but Cleos had Ser Olyvar seized and put on trial for the murder of King Renly Baratheon, Cleos' father who had died due to Olyvar's failure to protect him. However, after defeating the captured Khal Drozho in his trial by combat, Olyvar was knighted to Cleos' kingsguard. Olyvar later helped Cleos recover from a bout of crippling depression during their march through the Painted Mountains. Family Shiera Jordayne, mother (deceased) Myriah Jordayne, niece Quotes "Brave. Gallant." - a smallfolk woman "One of the finest knights to wear the White." - Captain Willas ''"He was a fine Knight. I broke nine and nine lances against him at the Tourney of Bitterbridge in the year of the Maiden’s Spring. He lost his helm after the third tilt and continued on without.” -'' Lord Commander Ryman SunglassCategory:Dorne Category:Jordayne Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Kingsguard Category:Knight Category:Lord commander Category:Prologue Character